Big Words
by Amethyst Ocean
Summary: Because he realizes she always has so much to say, he's prepared a sentence of his own. DxC Two-shot.
1. Big Words: Duncan

**Author's Note: **This is my first TDI fan fiction. Inspiration struck me like lightning when I was watching the show. I am a major fan of CourtneyxDuncan and couldn't resist writing a little piece for them. (They'll be more in store!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Big words.

She's always using them a lot. From dusk to dawn, it seems as if all she'll ever do is ramble on and on about whatever's stumping her mind or bothering her the most.

And as of late, what's bothering her the most is none other than yours truly. That's right ladies and germs, this is Mr. Delinquent speaking, or rather, thinking.

Yeah, I've been thinking. More than a guy should be thinking about a girl anyways. But she's been on my mind for as long as she rants, and trust me, Princess can nag a person to death.

But yeah, I guess you could say that's one of the things I dig about her. She's got that never ending ability of scolding me when I get into trouble, and honestly, I gotta say that it's pretty hot.

I mean, her face turns red, her lips stick out in a cute pout, and her amazing voice rings in my ears. Yeah, I know it's not exactly the most romantic scenario I'd wanna be in with her. But you know what they say; anger is the closest thing to love, or something cheesy like that.

And I know that she likes me, no matter how many times she denies it using those big words of hers. She can scream, whine, and protest all she wants using the toughest vocabulary she's got.

But she hasn't fooled me and never will. I can see through her act. I can see through those big words.

And when she finally decides to give up and come to her senses, I have a few big words I'd like to say to her myself. They may not be ridiculously long or hard to pronounce, but I know for a fact that they're much bigger in meaning than any other words in the dictionary.

As incredibly clichéd as they may be, I think they describe my feelings for her perfectly.

Short, sweet, and to the point, nothing says it better than, "I love you."

They're the three biggest words that come short of how I truly feel, but hey, they'll have to do.


	2. Big Words: Courtney

**Author's Note: **Originally, I was going to keep this story within a simple chapter, a.k.a. a oneshot. However, at the request of LunarEclipse, I have gladly written one last and final chapter pertaining to Courtney's thoughts.

I hope you like it!

* * *

Big words.

I scoff because he hardly uses them. It's as if he's never looked into a dictionary before. But of course, what more can I expect from such an uneducated Neanderthal?

Nothing; that's what. Absolutely nothing.

And yet…

Why do I feel like I'm floating on cloud nine whenever I'm around him? I mean, this is Duncan I'm talking about! He is not supposed to make me feel this way! I shouldn't like him. People as grossly diverse as us are physically incapable of romantically clicking.

The very idea of someone as dignified as myself harboring these kinds of emotions for a person like him is beyond me. I guess it's just another one of life's inexplicable mysteries that I prove unable to solve.

It hurts right now to be thinking in such a degrading manner. I'm a CIT for crying out loud! I receive nothing less than perfect straight A's at school, yet, it's somewhat of an embarrassment to finally be admitting to myself that I've fallen hard for the delinquent. He's precisely the type of guy that my parents have so feverishly warned me to stay away from.

From the moment I was born, the doctrine of my life was set in concrete stone. I was brought up into a high class, well respecting family. We didn't go off falling in love with criminals of any kind. It just wasn't done, and considered completely unacceptable. Even if a person didn't meet our standards by one hundred percent on the mark, we immediately snubbed them.

And that's exactly what I've been attempting to do with Duncan. I'm trying so hard to ignore him and show the world and even myself that I'm too good for him, and that it will never work.

Oh, yes, I've tried convincing myself and many others that we were simply not meant to be.

But no matter how many times I find myself plummeting into that same old routine of denial, I know that giving my heart away to him is inevitable.

In fact, I believe it's far too late. I've gotten in way deep. He already has my heart.

And now I realize that no amount of big words I use against Duncan will ever make me stop loving him.


End file.
